Tak Perlu
by Lillya Hozikawa
Summary: Oneshot. Kata pertama yang diucapkan Sakura setelah selama seminggu diabaikan adalah.../ "Tak perlu,"/ Don't read if you don't like. :


_**Tak Perlu, A Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto! :D**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

**_Rate: T_**

**_Pairing: NaruSaku_**

* * *

><p>"Haah..." Helaan napas panjang dari seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela terdengar. Mengamati setiap tetes air yang jatuh dari langit membasahi permukaan bumi.<p>

"Melamun saja," tegur seorang gadis berambut _ponytail _berwarna pirang pucat yang kemudian meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat. Untuk tamunya dan—tentu saja—dirinya sendiri.

Ia menoleh ke arah pendatang baru itu. Memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas lagi. "Aku tidak melamun..."

"Terserah deh. Tapi aku tahu kau sedang merenungkan sesuatu, Sakura," ujar gadis pirang tersebut. Ia mengambil posisi di hadapan sosok yang dipanggilnya Sakura tadi. Meniup pelan isi cangkirnya yang kemudian menghasilkan uap putih tipis di atas teh itu.

Malas berkata-kata, Sakura ikut mengambil cangkirnya. Berucap terima kasih kepada sosok di seberangnya dan menyesapnya sedikit.

"_Forehead_! Dimana sih suaramu itu?" gerutu gadis yang satu lagi akibat kebisuan Sakura.

Meletakkan cangkirnya, Sakura meregangkan jemarinya. "Tak apa-apa kok, _Ino-pig_. Hanya berpikir sedikit," ujar Sakura dengan nada ringan.

"Naruto, eh?" celetuk Ino. Ia memangku kepalanya di atas kepalan tangan kirinya. Menampilkan senyum mengejek yang menurut Sakura begitu menyebalkan.

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" balas Sakura dengan ketus. Gadis bermata emerald ini memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali melihat ke halaman rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Oh, mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang perlahan merayapi pipinya.

Ino tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sobatnya itu. Ia tahu bagaimana jalan pikiran gadis_ pinky_itu. Mereka sudah dekat sejak masih di taman kanak-kanak, jadi mereka menganggap satu sama lain sebagai saudara. Tak perlu sungkan.

"Kabar yang aku dengar mengatakan bahwa kau sudah seminggu ini tak bertemu dengannya," ujar Ino. Dan Sakura menanggapinya hanya dengan dengusan. "Dan setahuku kemarin adalah hari jadi hubungan kalian yang pertama."

"Yayaya, aku tahu koneksimu banyak. Dan kau pasti akan tahu semua yang ingin kau ketahui, Yamanaka Ino!" balas Sakura. Dijatuhkannya kepalanya ke meja, menelungkupkan wajahnya.

Terkikik kembali, Ino pun berkata, "Haha... Sabar saja, _Forehead_. Padahal minggu lalu ia datang pagi-pagi buta ke sini untuk menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku. Jika tidak ingat bahwa bocah itu keponakannya, mungkin ayahku akan menendangnya ke jalan."

Sedikit hiburan bagi Sakura, sesungguhnya. Tak bisa dielak bahwa kegalauan sedang melanda dirinya. Dimanakah pemuda berisik itu?

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari kedelapan dimana ia sama sekali tak bertemu dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Entah mengapa hingga gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura ini merasa kalau ia dihindari oleh Naruto.<p>

Ketika Sakura sudah menunggu di depan gerbang _Konoha High School_—sekolah menengah tempat mereka menuntut ilmu—sejak pagi-pagi sekali, maka Naruto akan menapaki wilayah KHS saat bel berbunyi.

Ketika Sakura ingin mengajak pemuda berkulit _tan _itu makan bersama pada saat istirahat, pasti yang akan ditemuinya di kelas sang kekasih hanyalah tasnya. Tanpa sang pemilik.

Ketika Sakura bermaksud pulang bersama Naruto, maka sosoknya segera menghilang.

Begitulah minggu yang dijalani oleh Sakura ini.

Dan sekarang kalimat yang tadi diucapkan sahabat berambut kuning pucatnya terngiang kembali di telinganya.

_'Besok aku akan memberitahukan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dalam minggu ini. Jam 4 sore di depan kantor pos!'  
><em>  
>Kenapa harus besok? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?<p>

Pertanyaan itulah yang selalu bergema di otaknya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, 4 P.M.<p>

"Hosh... Hosh..."

Akibat dari berjalan cepat—tapi sepertinya sudah berlari—sekarang gadis berambut merah muda itu menumpukan tangannya di lutut. Mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu agar normal kembali.

"Tak perlu terburu-buru, Sakura," kata Ino yang sedari tadi bersandar di pagar kantor pos, tempat mereka berjanjian untuk bertemu. Memang belum terlalu lama Ino menunggu, karena ia pun baru tiba.

"Cepatlah," kata Sakura masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Ia merapikan helaian rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena berlari-lari. Mengusap keningnya dengan sapu tangan untuk menghapus peluh yang membasahi.

Gadis berambut kuning itu melompat ke hadapan Sakura. Rambut kuncirnya berayun-ayun. "Ayo!"

Dan Ino berjalan memimpin, diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

* * *

><p>"Eh? I-ini..." Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika tahu kemana mereka sampai. Sebuah bangunan di pinggiran kota Konoha, tak terlalu jauh dari kantor pos tadi.<p>

"Haha... Sepertinya kau sudah bisa menduga tempat apa ini," ujar Ino. Menahan tawa, ia kembali berujar, "Mau masuk?"

Menelan ludahnya lalu Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

* * *

><p>"Hai, Cantik!"<p>

Ino dan Sakura menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Dan mereka pun menemukan sesosok lelaki muda berambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat. Lelaki itu tersenyum, namun bagi Sakura itu hanyalah sebuah topeng. Palsu.

"Hai, _Sai-kun_!" balas Ino dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

Sosok yang dipanggil Sai itu berjalan mendekati mereka. Ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Ino, ia berujar, "Tumben kau ke sini. Ada apa?"

Ino hanya menggeleng tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Oh, kau mencari Shikamaru?" terka Sai. Perkataan yang terkesan innocent itu mengakibatkan guratan merah tipis di pipi gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Bu-bukan, kok! Aku cari Naruto!" bantah Ino dengan cepat. Gadis berkuncir itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu lucu ditambah rona merah itu.

Bantahan Ino malah membuat Sai tertawa. "Hahaha... Ia baru saja keluar. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan kembali. Ayo kita duduk dulu, di sana ada Shikamaru," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum. Ia menunjuk ke sebuah meja panjang yang tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya mereka.

"Apaan siiiihhh?" gerutu Ino.

Sakura yang sedari tadi mengamati hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

* * *

><p>Hingar bingar ruangan itu semakin mengganggu Sakura. Ia sudah sekuat tenaga untuk mengabaikannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yamanaka Ino sewaktu mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Sebuah kafe yang buka pada saat malam hari (?).<p>

Dan yang bisa Sakura lakukan adalah berharap agar Naruto segera datang dan ia bisa menyeret pemuda pencinta ramen itu keluar dari sini.

* * *

><p>"Hai, Shika!" sapa Ino, berbasa-basi. Pemuda berkuncir tinggi-membuatnya terlihat seperti nanas-yang tadi menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja bar itu bangkit.<p>

"Oh, hai. Sedang apa kau di sini? Dan siapa gadis ini?" tanya pemuda bertampang malas (?) seraya menunjuk ke arah Sakura. Mengambil sebatang rokok kemudia menyalakannya menggunakan pemantik dari sakunya.

"Oh iya, rasanya dari tadi aku tidak memperhatikanmu. Maaf," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum lagi. Sakura balik tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tak apa-apa," jawab Sakura singkat. Ia menoleh ke arah sahabatnya dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Dimana Naruto? Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?"

Ino berdecak pelan lalu balas berbisik, "Ini tempat Naruto bekerja. Bartender. Akhir-akhir ini ia mencari uang untuk membeli sesuatu."

"Bekerja?"

"Iya, _Baka_. Memang kau tak mendengar kata-kataku barusan?" ujar Ino dengan suara agak keras.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, huh?"

Pemuda berambut nanas itu tak lagi mengangkat kepalanya. Menanti jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.

Ino memandang sinis pemuda yang masih sempatnya merokok disela-sela tidurnya. "Apa urusanmu, Pemalas?" tanya Ino dengan pedas.

Melihat tingkah dua orang tersebut membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya. Melirik ke arah Sai yang juga meliriknya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengisyaratkan bahwa hal itu sudah biasa terjadi secara non-verbal.

"Hei, _Ino-chan_! Shika! Bertengkar lagi, eh?"

Suara yang agak cempreng menyapa mereka. Keempatnya menoleh dan...

"Sudah dapat, Naruto?" tanya Ino dengan riang. Ia berdiri dan menyeret pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu untuk duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempatinya. Kursi di sebelah Haruno Sakura.

"S-sudah," ujar Naruto agak ragu. Ia menoleh ke gadisnya yang sedari tadi hanya menatapnya dengan tajam. Mengacak rambut jabriknya lalu berkata, "Hai, _Sakura-chan_!"

Usaha yang sia-sia, sebetulnya. Tidak menghilangkan tensi di antara mereka berdua.

"Cepat berikan, _Baka-Blonde_!" Ino meninju pelan pundak Naruto dengan senyum lebar yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Sakura-chan, i-ini untukmu. Maaf telat," ucap Naruto pelan. Ia mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hijau zambrud—senada dengan warna mata Sakura—ke arah gadis berambut pink itu.

Tetap membisu, ia mengambil kotak itu dari tangan kekar berwarna kecoklatan Naruto dan membukanya.

"Semoga kau suka." Naruto mengatakannya dengan harap-harap cemas. Memang wajahnya menampilkan senyum rubah yang biasa itu, tapi apakah kalian tahu dalamnya? Gelisah, takut bila hadiahnya tak sesuai dengan selera gadir itu.

Lama keadaan di antara mereka menjadi hening. Sampai Ino geregetan (?) sendiri melihat aksi bisu keduanya. Shikamaru tak mau ambil pusing, jadi ia menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya untuk mencoba tidur. Sai masih menonton mereka dengan senyum yang tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya.

"Tak perlu."

Kata-kata tersebut terasa bagai petir bagi Naruto. Yah, Ino pun ikut terkejut dengan tanggapan Sakura. Gadis berambut kuning pucat itu memang ikut andil dalam hal ini. Ia berperan sebagai pemberi ide (?). Dan hal ini sungguh tak terduga olehnya.

Lemas, usahanya untuk mendapatkan uang agar dapat membeli hadiah setahun hubungannya ternyata sia-sia.

Melihat Naruto yang dengan seketika menjadi tak bergairah itu menimbulkan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Aku akui cincin ini indah," ujar Sakura seraya mengangkat benda itu untuk menelitinya.

Semangat yang baru saja timbul lagi kini kembali menghilang dalam sekejap. "...namun aku tak perlu."

Di bagian dalam cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih itu terdapat ukiran indah bertuliskan NaruSaku. Batu-batu kecil yang menyerupai _emerald_ disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk clover mungil sebagai matanya. Sederhana dan tak begitu mahal, namun terkesan elegan.

"Ba-baiklah jika kau tak suka, aku bisa menggantinya dengan yang lebih in— " Kalimat bernada putus asa milik Naruto segera dipotong.

"Aku lebih perlu kamu..."

'_Blush_.'

Hanya dengan empat kata itu, Sakura menyatakan apa yang dirasakannya. Dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus Sakura memandang tepat ke kedua bola mata seindah safir itu. "Karena itu, kamu jangan menghilang lagi..."

"_Sakura-chan_..." Pemuda yang terkenal sebagai pribadi yang ramai itu tampak kehilangan kata-katanya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis bermata _emerald_ itu. Wajah keduanya yang memerah dengan perlahan kian mendekat. Sedikit lagi...

"Ahem!"

Dehaman dua orang yang tadi bertengkar dengan sukses mengacaukan suasana romantis yang telah tercipta di antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Mohon untuk tidak melakukan itu di depanku!" tegas Ino dan Shikamaru secara serempak. Memandang satu sama lain, lalu berkata lagi, "Jangan mengikutiku!"

Sai hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sepasang remaja yang sedang kasmaran dan sepasang—calon—kekasih itu. "Sepertinya aku juga harus mencari kekasih," ujarnya santai.

_FIN_

* * *

><p>AN: Walaah, gaje nian fict satu ini. *gelenggelengkepala*

Maunya sih_ publish_ minggu kemarin, tapi idenya berhenti di tengah jalan. Kayanya kehabisan bensin terus gak ada uang (apasih?)

Yoyoyo, kritik dan saran akan sangat diterima oleh author gaje ini. ^^v

Akhir kata,

**_Mind to Review or Concrit?_** :3


End file.
